Sindel
Too bad YOU...will die! Queen Sindel is a character from the Mortal Kombat series and a wrestler in WVGCW. She and her fellow Mortal Kombatant (and daughter) Princess Kitana formed the Tag-Team Maternal Kombat. However it dissolved after only one match, and Sindel allied herself with The New Witch Order. At Breakdown F.I.V.E, Sindel left The New Witch Order to continue her solo career, having won the Casualette Championship that night. In the Mortal Kombat Series Sindel is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. She made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat 3. Sindel is Queen of Edenia and mother of Princess Kitana. Her realm is one of the many realms that participate in the the Mortal Kombat tournament. After her realm was conquered by Shao Kahn she was forced into marriage. Upon hearing of Shao Kahn's plans to invade Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself to place a ward on Earthrealm so Shao Kahn could not invade. However her efforts proved fruitless, as the sorcerer Quan Chi would resurrect her for Shao Kahn and break the ward protecting Earthrealm, allowing his forces to invade. She also had a role in the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, but she doesn't like to talk about that. In VGCW Sindel debuted alongside Jill Valentine on 2013-01-17 in a fan-requested match. Sindel would go on to win the match with an awesome display of vicious combos that left Jill tired and beaten. She was among the first to get a shot at becoming #1 contender for the Girl Gamer Championship after the Women's Division returned from a long hiatus. She showed no mercy to those she attacked, but received a heavy beating from all three of her opponents and was pinned by Tifa Lockhart after a hard-fought match that at one point involved the two other remaining ladies teaming up on her. She was second out after Poison pinned the much disliked Rinoa Heartilly. 2013-04-22 was a bad night for Sindel as she was forced to face her own daughter in an Inferno match. Ultimately giving in to her motherly instincts, she couldn't bring herself to feed the flames with the flesh of her daughter and was pushed through the flames herself. Thankfully, due to THQuality she did not suffer any ill effects from the fire and was unscathed. Sindel was in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship, and faced the newcomer Roll Caskett in the first round. The two would put up a good fight against one another, as while it seemed that Roll might have soon gotten the better of Sindel, she opted to instead use her wits to defeat the newcomer, and in an ironic twist of fate, rolled up Roll for the victory. Sindel faced another Capcom character in Morrigan Aensland in the 2nd round of the tournament. Morrigan established control fairly early in the match, and refused to give it up throughout; however, Sindel absolutely refused to give in to the succubus's attacks. Eventually, she would be pinned and would drop out of the tournament, but not before she completely alienated the crowd by dragging the match on for, in most eyes, far too long. However, credit has to be given where it's due: Sindel certainly showed some serious tenacity against a strong opponent, and will probably stick around the title picture for at least little while longer. After a Steel Cage Match, though, she began losing constantly, as she and Kitana tag teamed, but fell to Cobra Twonit. After that, Sindel was a victim of Ayla's rampage, and was then bested by Shantae. Meanwhile, Gruntilda and Bayonetta had offered Sindel a spot in what would become The Witches Three, but Sindel, busy with her tag team, declined. After Kitana deicded to mimic her biggest fan, AJ Lee, Sindel took offense, and dissolved her tag team. With Terra taken out by Gruntilda's beauty spell, Sindel took up the offer she once declined. The New Witch Order had arrived. Season 3: When the Hurly-Burly's done. Sindel would begin Season 3 with some training to get back into shape after some months away from the ring. After her session with Wii Fit Trainer, she joined up with Bayonetta to fight the Damsels of Distress in the debut of the nWo, but even with Grunty at ringside, the dark powers of the terrifying Shadow Peach and her sudden Cake Cutters put a stop to them. Sindel would later fight Jade in a ring of fire match, and despite Jade's best efforts, Sindel would not be stopped. A couple of Queen Drivers put an end to the upstart, and along with wins from her team mates, began the nWo's rise to the top. Sindel was one of the 6 women in the 6-woman ladder match for the new Casualette Championship along with Grunty, but neither of the nWo would take the belt that day. Season 4: Royalty Rising. Bayonetta and Sindel would lose another tag team match to start Season 4. Though things may have been going nowhere in the tag division, Sindel's star was about to rise, thanks to the much anticipated newcomer, Lucina. Lucina was regarded as an incredibly strong wrestler in the developmental league, and many expected great things from her. This is why it was such a surprise to see her completely hit a roadblock at Sindel, and fall with little trouble to the witch. This would begin a feud between the nWo and Lucina, who would recruit Shantae and Terra Branford to combat the witches. They fought in a 6-woman tag team match at Breakdown IV. However, the newly formed RPGenie wasn't able to stand up to the 3 witches at all, and the fight ended quickly with the nWo's victory. Season 5: Worst Mom. During Breakdown IV, Sindel's daughter, Kitana, AKA: KJ Lee, cashed in her MITB to win the Casualette Championship. Sindel would insult her daughter for settling for the casual scene instead of aiming for the top. Sindel claimed she intended to show everyone she deserved to be the champion. Perhaps she meant some OTHER day, because her boasts went unfulfilled with a loss to the powerful She-Hulk. When Kitana confronted her about this loss, Sindel decided to take things to the next level and stole the Casualette belt from her. She began keeping the belt close at hand, making sure Kitana couldn't get it back. She would also compete in the Co-op tag team tournament after a qualifying victory against The Last Sheikah. They would strongly defeat both Jet Set Radio and Double Dash!! before facing, oddly enough, RPGenie in the finals. In another 6-woman tag team match, things didn't go so well for the witches this time. Despite a strong showing from Sindel, Grunty ended up getting beaten down by the woman who started this whole feud in the beginning, Lucina, and the nWo lost their big chance at the titles. Bayonetta would use her witch time powers to interfere with RPGenie's championship match. When Faith found out about this, she confronted Sindel in the ring and challenged her. However, at this point it was clear to everyone that Sindel was a stronger foe than many had first thought, and the outcome was made clear. Faith couldn't stand up to Sindel, despite a strong showing, and suffered a loss. Sindel would continue her push with a victory over the strong Carmen Sandiego. In the end, Sindel admitted she didn't care about the belt she still had a hold of. She intended to hold it to ransom and use it to push herself to the WVGCW title. KJ Lee was furious, and challenged her for the belt at Breakdown F.I.V.E in an inferno Iron Woman match. Before the fight, Sindel would abandon the nWo, claiming she was using them to advance up the ranks, and now they'd served their purpose they were useless to her. KJ would put on a strong showing, doing her very best to keep up, but in the end, the outcome was depressingly clear. Sindel was not a casual fighter, and KJ Lee couldn't stand up to her. Despite a valiant effort to crawl it back at the end, Sindel would win in a dominant 8-5 victory. KJ's championship reign was tainted by the humiliating loss, and she wasn't even able to find solace in her persona, as Sindel forced her to drop the nickname "KJ Lee" and return to being plain old Kitana. Now that such a strong wrestler has the Casualette belt in her hands, and has no intention of dropping it until she can get the chance to go higher, who knows how long the Casual scene will be held by her iron grip, and if there is anyone in the midcard who can test their might against her. Season 6: Kasual Kombat. Sindel had definitively won the belt she had stolen from her daughter, and was now the Casualette Champion. However, Sindel's ambitions were far greater than that. Before she could attempt to use her belt to push for the main belt however, she was challenged by the current Casualette Contender, Shantae. As Shantae turned to leave, Sindel struck her on the back of the head with her belt, and threatened Shantae, telling her that their previous feud while she was in the nWo meant nothing now. Later, Sindel found herself being accused by Shantae of attacking Samus backstage. Sindel didn't want to waste any more time with the forgettable Genie, and went to attack her again, but Shantae was more prepared this time, leading to a backstage brawl that saw the vicious witch overcome by the dancing girl, leaving her in a foul mood for their match next week. Shantae and Sindel fought at the Money in the Bank PPV. Despite Shantae's best efforts, and incredible twerking skills, she did more to irritate Sindel than actually harm her. Despite the length of the match, Shantae didn't score a single finisher or signature on Sindel, and to add insult to injury, Sindel pinned her with her feet on the ropes. The Casualette belt continues to be held hostage by the powerful sorceress, though it may only be a matter of time until she continues her climb up the tower towards more worthy foes. Deciding that she was fed up with holding the weaker belt for so long, Sindel decided to follow in the footsteps of the legendary John Cena and throw down the gauntlet, issuing an open challenge for anyone to fight her for the belt to prove that she was worthy of a greater prize. The first to take on the challenge was none other than her former stablemate, Gruntilda Winkybunion. Sindel made short work of the witch, beating her once again before she could get a single signature or finisher and letting her keep the prize. But this was only the start. What other brave faces would attempt to free the casual scene by attempting Sindel's challenge? Or in her own words, WHO'S NEXT? Record wvgcw - the fire is dlc.png|Female wrestlers can't bleed or burn - not an effect of THQuality, though Sindel.PNG|Sindel's previous attire based on her appearence in Mortal Kombat 3. Sindel halloween 2014.png|Sindel's Halloween alternate outfit